


Mementoes

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair has a scrapbook to remind him of special places and special times





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'leaf/leaves/leafy'

 

Mementoes

by Bluewolf

It was late in the year; the leaves had already changed color. This was probably their last camping trip of the season - even Jim had been aware of the chill in the air.

Of course, it didn't help that there was a strong wind blowing those red - orange - yellow - and a few cases, still green - leaves off the trees. It was almost like being caught in a reddish blizzard. Of course, the drifts of leaves were easier to wade through than drifts of snow would have been.

Suddenly, Blair paused and bent to pick up a few leaves. He slipped them into the side pocket of his pack.

"Chief?" Jim asked.

"I'll press them when we get home," Blair said.

"Why?" But it was the voice of someone genuinely asking for information.

"A memento of this weekend," Blair said. "They'll go into my scrapbook of pressed plants - reminders of special places, special times... and this weekend was really memorable. A great camping spot, great company... and a really memorable hike out. Even with this wind... especially with this wind giving us a leaf fall to remember."

""You have to it to show me when we get home," Jim said, "and tell me about all the times and places they remind you of."

"I haven't added much to it in the last year or two," Blair admitted. "I thought you might laugh at me for being... well, sentimental."

Jim shook his head. "Just because I don't have anything like that doesn't mean I can't appreciate that you do. What made you start it?"

"Leaving my aunt's house in Fort Worth," Blair said. "Naomi left me with her when I was very young. I knew she travelled a lot, though she often came back and stayed for a while. Once she decided that I was old enough to enjoy travelling around - it was just after my eighth birthday - she thanked Aunt Beth for looking after me and took me away with her. I had enough time to pick two or three flowers from the garden - they'd shown us at school how to press flowers, and I got them pressed between two books tied together then the first chance I had I bought a scrapbook to keep them in. Naomi never did understand why, or why I kept adding more - until I reminded her that she took photos - she has a couple of photo albums, one of me with photos Aunt Beth sent her or that she took when she visited, and later when I was travelling with her, and the other of people she met or places she'd been. It was just another kind of memory aid."

Jim nodded, thinking that it was a great pity he had no photos of his time with the Chopec.

 


End file.
